Pink
by stephanie
Summary: Chloe Sullivan hated the color pink. A littel blurb about the colors pink and red for Chloe and Clark. Rated R just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Pink

Chloe hated the color pink. She swore it was part of the cosmic plan to ruin her life.  Pink was the color of Lana's sweaters, the color of her spring formal dress.  Pink was the color of the drink she'd had in Metropolis when she'd found him.  Her underwear had been pink too.  That surprised him.  Pink was the color of ruined hopes and dreams for Chloe.

The damn stick was pink. Chloe stared at it in shock. Of course.  IT figured.  It would be pink. She snorted.  Pink.  Her mind began to tumble.  If she designed it, it would turn black.  Pregnancy tests for teens.  Green pass go.  Black your life is over.   She was dead meat.

How was she going to tell her father?  How was she going to hide this from Lionel Luther?  Clark and Lana.

Chloe put on her resolve face.  She'd run away. Change her name.  Fake her death.That one would work.  She couldn't really die.  She was going to selfishly keep this part of Clark to herself.   

She was in the Torch's office, working on what would be her last edition.  Tonight she would run.  She stood up to walk to the file cabinet when Pete's exclamation caught her and Lana's attention.

"Chloe!  You're bleeding!"

Chloe looked down.  Before she panicked, she wondered why it wasn't pink.  Everything else had been.

She lay in her hospital bed, overnight for observation, staring menacingly at the flowers Lana had brought as a peace offering.  Out of guilt.  

Pete had brought sunflowers.  Martha Kent had brought red tulips and held her as they both cried.  Clark had stayed in the hall, too chicken to come in.  It was better that way.  Even Lex had sent something.  Roses.  White Roses.  

But Lana.  Lana's flowers were pink. 

She hit the call button.  She heard her nurse behind her.  "Yes?"

"Could you get rid of these?"

"All of them or just the pink ones?"

"Pink ones."

Chloe Sullivan hated pink.

RED

Red was not a good color for Clark.  He had done some monumentally stupid things while wearing red.  Especially red jewelry.

Red was the color of rage and hurt and illegal activity.  Red was also the color of blood.  

Red seemed to be the color of his relationship with Chloe too.  Hadn't she been wearing red when she wanted to be just friends?  He'd been wearing red when they'd been more than friends too.

He remembered that night in Metropolis. Chloe had been wearing pink underwear.  He remembered he'd laughed at that, taunting her about the color.  He'd been wearing red.  Her eyes were red when he'd thrown her recent virginity in her face, mocking her love for him.  The love she still had despite everything he'd done and said.

Her cheeks had been red when he threw her out of his apartment.

Her blood had been red in the Torch's office, spreading from her body like a poison cloud.

Red was the color of the tulips his mother brought her in the hospital.  He hadn't gone it.  He didn't know what to say.  No one knew but the two of them that he was responsible for this too.

Red was not a good color for Clark.

Red was his burden.


	2. green

don't own them. standard disclaim, yadda yadda yadda

Green was an unlucky color for Lana. Green was the color of the meteor rock that had killed her parents. Green was the color of the necklace she wore around her neck.  
  
As she watched Clark watch Chloe through the glass at Smallville medical, green was the color she felt. Nausea and jealousy warred inside her. Clark looked guilty... stricken. More than friendly concern flickered in his eyes. He felt responsible for Chloe. Her eyes narrowed as she turned heal and left, leaving the pink roses at the nurses' station, asking to have them delivered.  
  
Green was an ugly color on Lana.


	3. grey

Disclaimer: don't own 'em. Never did.

Grey was the color of Lex's world. He existed in a cloud of the indecisive shade. Not pure white but not quite the inky darkness of black. His inner battle surfaced in the color gray. The longing for friends and family, for Clark's life warred with the impulse to snatch out and take what he wanted. His inner child screamed in psychotic rage that Clark was always forgiven, that Clark always got everything Lex wanted.

Including Chloe Sullivan.

Lex watched Clark standing outside Chloe's room and his silent encounter with a glowering Lana made sense. Clark was a precipitating factor in Chloe's condition. Mrs. Kent placed an arm around her son as she left Chloe's room. Lex felt a muscle in his jaw jump. Even when the world tumbled around him, Clark still lived in the white light.

Lex turned and left, calling his florist on his cell as he did. He ordered white roses to be sent to Chloe's bed side.

When she recovered, she would be a possibility to extract information from Clark. Lex was unsure if that would involve her participation or merely using her to blackmail her former lover.

The color of Lex's world darken a little.

Grey was the color of Lex's descent.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: don't own em. Never did.

Yellow

Yellow was a cheerful color. It hid a multitude of sins. Yellow was the color of sunshine, cheery happy sunshine.

Yellow was the color of Pete's life.

Yellow was the color that hid the dark corners of the soul. Yellow also hid secrets. Just like Pete.

Pete hid Clark's secret, even from Chloe.

Chloe, his best friend. His best friend he was secretly in love with.

Chloe, who had bleed all over her yellow skirt in the Torch's office.

Chloe, who has been carrying Clark's alien baby.

Pete gritted his teeth as he watched Clark watch Chloe. He should confront him, make him own up to the pain he'd caused.

But like the bright sunflowers he'd left for Chloe, yellow prevailed.

Pete left the medical center and all he felt was yellow.


End file.
